Stuck in Kingdom Hearts
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: Aries is her newly given name, but who is she where did she come from what is happened to her memory? The only clues are half of a heart charm and a single, soundless memory. Will she become hunted by a following shadow, will she re-gain all that she has lost, and who is the cloaked figure that follows her like her own shadow? P.s possible character x oc romance.


Dawn: Bored so here is a new story maybe one chapter or longer if people like it enough so if you likey review for me please i'd make me super happy!

**Luna: Give it up people aren't going to read it.**

Dawn: GO EAT A POTATO OR SOMETHING AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE ANYWAY!?

**Luna: My job is to annoy the ever-living hell outta you remember?**

Dawn:... Oh yeah ...

* * *

**~CHAPTER 1 NO MEMORY AVAILABLE~**

I couldn't open my eyes, I tried to move but my limbs wouldn't respond. A sharp pain shot through my body, my eyes stung and my body felt heavy. I could still feel. I felt what I assumed to be sand under my palms, and water wash over me again, and again. My hearing was muffled but I could still make out a few sounds, like the cry of birds and crashing sounds, I must be on a beach. Then I heard voices, they seemed panicked but my hearing was still a bit fuzzy. Soon I heard crunching sounds, something breaking? No it was foot steps, someone was walking toward me? No lots of _someones_ were_ running _over to me or the place I assumed myself to be.

The footsteps came closer now they were almost right next to me but I had yet to open my eyes, and had yet to gained the control of my body. Now I heard a bit of yelling possibly some kind of argument of some sort. Then I felt hands on my back, and the ground vanished beneath me, my head flopped back and a hand rested on my cheek. Now I was being carried and they were still running, now I felt softness under myself, was I dying is this what it feels like? No it couldn't be I was still in a little pain, so I was sure I wasn't dead, at least not yet and the pain wasn't all that great.

I was dizzy, but now my arms didn't feel so heavy they started to feel more normal I could move my fingers but just barely. I twitched and flexed my fingers, and then I heard a voice it sounded like a girls voice it sounded hopeful, I think she said "look she moved!"

Now my hand were functional and my arms lost their numb feeling. I still tried again to remember how to work my mouth, I wanted desperately to speak to tell whoever it was I was fine I wanted to stop their worrying, I didn't like people to worry about me. Now I finally got my eyes to flutter open, and everything was a blur nothing made any sense. Finally my mouth was starting to work I coughed harshly, and some more blurs appeared in my line of vision. I started to move around more, and I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position. I hosted myself up and again I felt hands on my back helping me sit.

My vision finally cleared and now I could see perfectly, standing over me was a brown haired boy with a friendly face and he smiled a little at my awakening. Then a boy with a muscular figure, with soft, long silvery hair, he had a truly concerned look on his face. Lastly there was a red headed girl with a glass of water at my side. I rub my eyes which still stung from the salt in my eyes, as did my throat.

The strangers then spoke.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you injured?"

"Where did you come from?"

They spoke to fast and at the same time, it was to hard to take all this in. I tried to speak but before I could I started to cough again. Then the red headed girl gave me they glass of water. I quickly drank it down, I had no idea how thirsty I was until I finished it all.

"Thank you." I told her, my voice was soft, and beautiful and it seemed strange to me.

"Let's start again, we should all tell you our names."The girl said and all the others nodded in agreement.

"My name's Kairi." The red head smiled friendly.

"My name's Riku." The one with the silvery hair coolly said.

"And I'm Sora." The last boy said rather proudly.

"Now can you please tell us who you are?" Kairi asked while she handed me another glass of water.

"I wish i knew." I said, I tried to remember but everything was all dark, no pictures, no voices, no anything for that matter. Wait there, there was something i-it was dark and full of static. There were 2 girls and they calmly chatted on a bridge over a sparkling ocean. They looked sorta like twins, but one a bit shorter they both had long white hair flowing down to their waist.,...wait w-was that me, the shorter looking one turned her to face my direction but her face was completely shadowed.

"You can't remember anything that's awful!" Sora frowned.

"Can you at least remember your name, if you can maybe we can figure out who you are and where you came from?" Riku said sitting beside me.

"I'll try again." I slowly closed my eyes and strained to reach my memory's.

I tried again this time the memory continued. The girl turned and this time only the upper part of her face was dark, and i could see her lips but i still didn't know who she was. Now her lips were moving, she was speaking. Now a dark hooded figure appeared in a swirling pit of shadows. The two girls stepped forward one step but the hooded person was fast he instantly was behind them and he shoved them in to the shadow pit. Inside the pit the memory become quite fuzzy now it was fading, but on it went. The girls reahed out to each other, still no voices but they looked like they were screaming, they clasped on to each others hands for a moment them it was over they were ripped apart and thrown into oblivion. A bright flash appeared and it was done that was the end of that memory, the only one i had.

"Well what did you see?" Kairi asked. Then i explained what i saw.

"Hmm no voices it seems as if no one wants your name to be heard like it was prosperously suppressed." Riku sighed rubbing his head in thought.

"Huh? You mean someone took my memory?" I asked, i was terrified.

"Maybe." Sora said in agreement.

"So you have no name." A voice echoed around the room. Everyone gasped someone else was here.

"So i'll give you one, from now on you will be known as Aries, or in other words number 15, i promise you we will meet again." A shadow stretched across the room and the strange hooded figure appeared waving it's hand it then vanished as if it had never been there.

"Okay did anyone else see that or am i crazy?!" Kairi asked, she shook violently.

They all assured her that they indeed saw and they were just as scared.

"So now i have a name." I said quietly and they all turned to look at me.

"Now at least i have something to be called, but what does this all mean it's so confusing." I sighed and lowered my head. This was the first time i noticed something strange.

"Um excuse me but do you have a mirror?" I asked.

"Uh sure come with me." Kairi said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. We stopped in front of a light blue door.

"Here you can shower off and i'll find you some clothes." Kairi said dashing off. I looked in the mirror, what i saw was unfamiliar. I saw a girl with shoulder length, dark, purple hair. She was very pale and thin. She had sea-green eyes and soft skin. She wore a white dress that was a bit tattered. Another thing she had no shoes but something caught her attention an anklet cover in many charms and small objects, a small key like one, one in the shape of a lock, another that looked like a strawberry, and one that looker like a bird. She looked up then felt something strange, she looked back at the anklet and noticed something on the anklet there was a charm in the shape of the number 15, along with a charm that was a half of a heart on this half was a strange engraving. _'The key to open the door is...' _That was it whoever had the other had the answer but the answer to what i was unsure of. I looked at my reflection.

I reached out and touched the mirror it was so unreal i thought that if i touched the image it would shatter in a million pieces.

"I'm back!" Kairi announced. "Here put these on." She said handing me a black tank top with black and white stripped sleeves, and some checkered pants.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as she headed out the door. I quickly showered off and changed into the new clothes they were a perfect fit. I walked out and went back to the other little did i know i was being closely watched.

* * *

Dawn: Cool wasn't it well review.!


End file.
